Lost Not Yet Found
by TheroxLumiPandy
Summary: Prue is given a way at birth, but not in the way you think. Years later she finds her way back to the same city as the Halliwell's struggling to find what is missing from her life, if she only knew what that was.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Not Yet Found Part 1

Patty Halliwell held her new born baby daughter in her arms. Tears spilled out of her eyes. Her husband, Victor sat next to her touching his first born's face. "Are we sure we have to do this Penny?" He asked. Tears formed in his eyes.

Penny nodded. "Yes...I wish we did not have to...But it will save her life. If she grows up in this house hold her destiny is only to die before her time." She looked at Sam, Patty's white lighter. "Take a few more minutes and Sam will take her."

"And where is he taking her?" Victor asked.

"He'll give him to another whiter lighter and he will bounce between alternate plains so the Elders won't catch on." Penny explained.

"And how long is he doing this for?" Patty spoke up, finally taking her eyes off her first born.

"Five years." Penny said. "After five years the Elders will have no idea who Prudence is...And there is one more thing...Because he taking Prudence on so many alternate plains she won't age."

"What?" Victor stood up. "She is going to stay a baby for five years?"

Penny nodded. "This to will throw off the Elders." Penny sighed sadly at her first granddaughter. "Sam needs to take her now..."

"Can we please get one picture?" Patty asked. "Of the three of us?"

Penny shook her head. "I'm so sorry baby, but we cannot have any evidence that Prudence was born."

Patty let out a small sob. "I love you so much Prudence...I will never forget you...Someday I will hold you again." She kissed the baby on her forehead and handed her to Victor.

Victor held the baby. "This is the hardest thing I ever had to do Prudence...I will find you someday, and you will be with your mom and me again..." He smiled, "And hopefully with some brothers and sisters." He handed the sleeping baby to Sam. "You make sure this other white lighter takes care of her..."

"I will. I promise." Sam said. "I have to go now." He orbed out with the baby in his arms.

And that was the last time Patty, Victor, and Penny saw the first born...

Until now.

Piper Halliwell took grabbed another box. "Man! Mom and Grams had a hard time organizing photos in albums. This is like the 8th box we found of baby pictures alone!"

"I know. It's about time to organize. Wow. This box has some old pictures. From when Mom and Dad were first married." Phoebe said.

Paige grabbed a photo of an infant with vividly blue eyes. "Hey who's this?" She showed Piper and Phoebe the picture.

"I have no idea." Piper said. "Is there a date or anything on back?"

Paige flipped the picture over. "Nope. Totally blank."

Phoebe giggled, "Maybe there is another Halliwell sister out there somewhere."

"Haha! Very funny." Piper said saracsticly. "Lets save the rest of these for after supper. I am starving!"

"I second that." Phoebe said, she bounced off the floor and followed Piper. "You coming Paige?"

"Really guys? Who do you think the baby is?" Paige asked.

"It's probably one of their friend's kids or something." Piper said. "Come on. I'll make your favorite."

Paige grinned. "Sounds good." She took one last look at the picture and placed it back in the box.

A twenty something woman turned the radio down as she dove closer to the city limits. She gave a small smile as she passed the sign that said: Welcome to San Francisco. "Hello San Francisco..." She mumbled. She sighed. Maybe here in San

Francisco she would find what she was looking for...She shook her head. If only she knew what that was...

The demon smiled.

"Sire...What is it?" One of his minions asked.

"The missing link...She is alive..."

TBC...?

Please send feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Not Yet Found Part 2

She walked through the halls of Sunnyview Apartment complex. "Six B..." She mumbled. Her relater had set up the move and had a delivery truck drop off and set ever think up. "Here you are." She smiled. She grabbed the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She was about to walk in when a man's voice stopped her.

"So you are my new neighbor." The man said.

She turned around. Wow! She thought. He is cute. "Yeah. Prue. Prue Mitchell. And you must be my new neighbor." She smiled at him as they shook hands.

"Yes I am. I'm Andy. Andy Trudeau." Andy smiled back at the beautiful woman.

"Well would my new neighbor like to come in for a drink?" Prue asked.

"Sure. But do you have anything. You just moved in." Andy asked as they followed Prue into her apartment.

"Actually I have an amazing relater. She took care of everything. She got the movers set up everything and I gave them a grocery list and the went shopping for me." Prue explained. "What would you like?"

"Umm...What do you have?" Andy asked.

"Beer?" She held up a Miller.

"Sounds great." Prue handed him the beer and she grabbed herself a bottle of water.

"No beer for you?" Andy asked.

"I don't drink." Prue said as she sat down. She laughed. "I just met you so I won't get much into it...Don't want to scare you off."

"I'm a cop. Try me." Andy said. "I mean if you want."

Prue sighed. "Well my adoptive father had a problem with alcohol..." She looked down nervously. "I really don't want to get into it."

"I'm sorry." Andy apologized. "I didn't mean to pry."

"That's okay." Prue said. "Usually every friendship or relationship I'm in I have to explain my fucked up childhood."

"Look...If you ever need to talk to someone...I'm here...Or if you needsomeone professional I know some people."

"Thanks...But the past is the past...I know that...I need to focus on the future."

Jareth rested his hand on the door of 6B. He smiled. The missing link was only a room a way. He walked into6C, his new appartment. "Soon..." He whispered. "Soon..."

TBC...? Please send feedback.


End file.
